1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for detecting management engine (ME) state of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
ME is a common technology applied in a computer to manage power supply, etc.
When ME of a computer is disabled, i.e., the ME will have no effect on the busses of the computer at startup, which is exactly required when the computer is debugged to avoid signal interference to the busses caused by the ME.
In practice, an operator should enter the ME configuration interface to determine whether the ME is disabled before debugging, which is time-consuming.